


A Demon's Heart

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Fury sends you down to earth to help convert a demon. You know you're screwed when the demon is the sweetest thing you've ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you know why he wants to see me?” You ask, landing softly next to your friend Steve.

“No, he just asked me to come get you.” Steve says with a shrug. He sees the head of angels Nick Fury all the time so being called to his office is nothing new for Steve. You on the other hand are a lower level angel, so rarely interacting with the higher ups you were surprised that Fury even knew your name.

“Am I in trouble?”

“Why would you be in trouble?” Steve asks with a small smile.

“I don’t know! That’s why this is freaking me out!” You cry, exasperated, your friend doesn’t seem to understand why you’d be stressed. You stop in front of the doors to Fury’s office and stare at them.

“Come on, he doesn’t bite.” Steve teases knocking on the door. You shoot him a glare and he laughs softly.

“Enter.” Fury’s deep voice call and Steve gently pushes you into the room ahead of him.

“Sir,” Steve says and Fury looks up.

“Ah, good. Number 78553T.” He calls you by your angel name, not your human one that Steve usually calls you by. “Come sit down.” You do as he asks, your wings tickling the floor when you sit. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“No sir.”

“You still haven’t fulfilled your demon conversion.” Your jaw drops. That’s not the kind of angel you are, you’re low level.

“Sir, she’s a counter, not a converter.” Steve chimes in and you’re thankful he’s still there to chime in for you.

“I know that Rogers but this one has gone through two converters and he’s still a problem.”

“Then send me.”

“You’re a warrior. You’ve got more important things to do.” Fury dismisses Steve’s suggestion with a wave. “Not that counting miracles isn’t important but I think you’ll be the one to flip him.”

“Who is this guy?” Steve asks and Fury levels him with a hard look, one you’re glad isn’t aimed at you.

“That’s none of your concern Rogers.” Fury says coolly.

“Sir?” You draw his attention back to you, “I haven’t been to earth since 1942.” You protest, you really really don’t want to do this.

“Coulson will give you any pertinent information you need. Go see him now, he’ll get you ready.” You can tell you’re being dismissed but you’re still not sure why Fury has chosen you to go down and deal with this demon. Steve seems furious.

“I don’t see why Fury wants to send you!” Steve rages, “You’re not trained for this, your wings are still pure white he’s never going to take you seriously!”

“Gee Steve this is making me feel so much better.” You deadpan and he stares down at you.

“Sorry doll. I’m just worried.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Coulson will have more information. I’ll bring you down I wanna know what you’re walking into.” He walks down with you and again knocks on the door before entering.

Coulson is a friendly man, again you’d seen him around but never had needed to talk to him. Steve introduces you and Coulson gives you a wide smile.

“Alright I’ve got your file here about the demon you’re going to be convincing to come back to the light. Then this,” He gestures to a machine, “Will get you up-to-date on the technology, slang, attitudes, anything you might need to know about the culture today.” Coulson tells you.

“What do I do?”

“Just have a seat.” You glance up at Steve and he smiles encouragingly. You take a seat and the amount of information that floods into your brain makes you slightly nauseous.

“Breathe through it Doll.” Steve encourages and you suddenly realize you’ve been holding your breath. The intake of oxygen helps.

You close your eyes and when the flood of information stops you feel much better. You’re surprised by how much the world has changed since you’d died.

“Come right this way.” Coulson says and you take a steadying breath, it’s going to be fine you can do this. He gestures to a room that looks like an elevator and before stepping inside you give Steve a tight hug.

“If you need me just call for me. If I can’t come I’ll send help.” He tells you hugging you tightly.

“Thanks Steve.” You mumble before stepping into the elevator. You give him a tight, nervous smile before the doors slide closed. You feel the room start to sink, you reach behind you and stroke the bottom top of your wings anxiously. The white feathers are soft against your fingers. At least you’d still have your wings on earth. Not that any of the humans would be able to see the stark white wings, but it was a comfort to you that they were still there. James would be able to see them too.

A Biblical name for a demon was mildly amusing, even if he was born human. Most demons were after all, but unlike several of the other demons he hadn’t changed his name to something more, terrifying.

Steve said they did it to make themselves feel more powerful but from what you’d learned about James you were quite certain he was already plenty powerful, no name change necessary.

The elevator stops descending with a gentle bump and the doors slide open soundlessly. You step into a grimy alleyway and before you can even look around a growl comes from behind you.

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I beg your pardon?” You ask, you don’t mean to sound prissy you’re just stunned by his language. You don’t often hear language like that in heaven, not that people don’t sometimes swear, you’re angels not saints.

“Oh god.” He groans, “You did not just say pardon like some little Snow White princess or some shit.”

“I didn’t want to be rude, unlike some people.” You sass back and he smirks.

“Didn’t think ya had that in ya Snow White.” He says and you roll your eyes.

“Just because my wings are white doesn’t mean that I’m perfect. It just means I don’t usually have to deal with your type.” You eye his black wings apprehensively and he scoffs.

“Excuse me Snow, I’ve got some business to attend to.” He says coming toward you, it’s then you really begin to take in your surroundings, the light was dim, not quite night but definitely not day. You’re in what appears to be an alleyway and as James stalks away from you you take a second to try and figure out why in the world he was hanging out in an alley.

That’s when you hear them coming. It sounds like a man and a woman, the man seems alright but the woman sounds, odd. You glance over at James and are surprised to see that he’s got a blade in his hand.

“What are you doing?” You ask moving closer. Your curiosity getting the better of you.

“Shh.” He hisses, his eyes never wavering from the entrance of the alley.

You see their shadows before you see them, now you can’t tear your eyes from the scene before you.

She’s clearly drunk, or drugged. It’s like everything is moving in slow motion. They come to the alleyway and the man pushes her into the space, then follows her into it. Before anything worse can happen James is there, he thrusts the blade into the man’s side and with a horrific gurgle the man falls to the ground.

James has just murdered a human. Right in front of another human. The woman stares at James in horror, he pulls his knife from the man, wipes the blood off on his shirt then puts it back into his boot like nothing’s happened.

“Go home.” James growls at the woman and with a drunken squeak she falls over one of the legs of the dead man and then hurries out of the alley. You can’t stop staring at the dead man, you watched his soul leave, sinking into the ground so you know he wasn’t a good man. But it doesn’t make his murder okay.

“Y-you just killed him!” You cry, it seems James forgot you were there when he looks back at you.

“Yea.”

“You murdered a human!”

“A bad one.”

“It’s still murder!” You can’t believe how calm he’s being about this. Suddenly he stalks toward you, grabs your wrist and drags you out of the alley behind him.

Your skin feels like it’s on fire where he’s touching you.

He throws an arm around your shoulders pulling you close to him, “Play along.” He hisses in your ear as you let him lead you down the street. The few people your path crosses don’t give you a second look. You don’t know why you don’t shrug him off, or tell him off, you could get plenty mouthy when you needed to. Or at least you could when you’d been human, it’d been a while.

“Where are we going?” You ask.

“Home.”

“I’m not going with you.” You argue and James drags you along, not paying attention to your protests.

“Where you plan on stayin then? On the street?”

“I wasn’t planning on staying.” You mumble and he laughs.

“Giving up so easily?” He taunts, “That’d be a record for me Snow.”

“Not exactly.” You’d thought this would be easier. That you’d just have to talk to him and convince him to give up his bad ways and repent. Angels did this all the time!

He stops suddenly in front of a car.

“Get in the car.” He growls.

“No.”

“Get in the fuckin’ car.” He says prying the door open then shoving you into the passenger’s seat. You’re so startled by him manhandling you that you don’t even think to get out of the car until he’s already in the driver’s seat. His hand clamps down around your wrist. “Don’t even think about it.” He sneers and you look up at him wide-eyed. You tear through the streets going far faster than you should.

When you pull up to the apartment building you’re stunned at its splendor.

“You live here?”

“Yea.” He says punching in a code on a gate.

“How do you keep the humans away?”

“It looks abandoned to them.” So just like your wings it seems other things can be hidden in plain sight.

“They’re not very observant are they, the humans.” You muse and he scoffs causing you to look his way. The light is brighter here under the building.

“They’re not. Which is why they need protecting.”

“Is that what you call murdering someone?” You challenge and he laughs, parking the car and turning it off.

“You’re going to be a lot of fun aren’t you?” He opens his car door and climbs out of the car, “Come on Snow.” He calls before slamming the door shut. You climb out of the car and chase after him for a second until you’re walking side-by-side. “You’re safe here as long as you’re with me or one of my friends. Some might see those wings of yours and want them so don’t wander.”

“What do you mean want them?”

“Some of the demons here are collectors, they’re usually warrior demons and they’re a pain in the fuckin’ ass. They’ll lock you up and throw away the key. Just so they can touch those pretty little wings of yours.” A shiver runs down your spine at the thought.

Why in the world did Fury think you were the one for this job?


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator ride up is fast, it stops gently then the doors slide open. The hallway is empty but you can’t help wanting to wrap your wings around yourself and hide for a while, especially after what James told you. He leads you to a door and presses his hand to the sensor next to it. It’s as high tech as your place, something that surprises you.

James steps back so you can enter the room before him, you eye him apprehensively but move into the room. A red headed woman is lounging on the couch, she too has dark wings, not as dark as James’ wings.

There also two men, a man with dark wings, dark hair and a matching goatee. The third man has light grey wings, they’re such a light grey you’re almost sure that they’re white for a second. Then you recognize him. He’s a friend of Steve’s.

“Rhody?” You ask, surprise lacing your voice.

“Hey!” He smiles widely before gathering you into a hug. “What in the world are you doing here?”

“Honestly, the only one who knows the answer to that one would be Fury.”

“I thought you were a counter?”

“I am! That’s why Steve and I didn’t know why Fury would send me.” You miss the way James’s brow furrows at the mention of Steve.

“How’s Sam?”

“He’s doing better. Still pissed though. I can’t imagine why someone would do that to him! He’s such a nice guy.”

“Actually, Uh.” Rhody looks back at James awkwardly and you whip around.

“You! You’re the one who nearly killed Sam?”

“He’s a fucking asshole. Besides he can’t die he’s an angel.” James says dismissively and you lose your temper.

“No wonder why you’ve gone through two other angels. You’re a dick!” You snap, you can’t remember being this angry in a long time.

“Holy shit this one is gonna be fun.” The other man in the room says with a grin.

“And who are you?” You ask turn on him with a raised brow.

“Tony Stark, Rhody is my guardian angel, although some days I feel like I’ve corrupted him more than he’s saved me. This is my girl Pepper.”

“And where’s your guardian?”

“Probably still locked in the closet.” She smirks, “He’s too damn happy.”

“Oh my god!” You stalk over to the closet and unlock the doors. A larger man with a round face, brown eyes and brown curly hair comes bursting out.

“Final- oh hi. You’re new who are you?”

“She’s Bucky’s new guardian.” Bucky? His name is James. Isn’t it? Somehow Bucky does seem to fit him.

“Ah. You’re awful small aren’t you?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been a guardian before.” You tell him honestly, “Fury thought I’d be the one to bring in James so here I am.”

“Well, welcome. You’ll be seeing a lot of Rhody and I cuz these three tend to hang out together. All. The. Time.” He rolls his eyes and Tony throws a pillow at him. “By the way, I’m Happy. Happy Hogan.”

“Nice to meet you Happy.” You grin at him while shaking his hand. “So, where do we live?”

“What do you mean?”

“They live here,” You say gesturing toward James, Tony and Pepper, “But where do we live?”

“Woah. They really didn’t tell you anything did they?” Rhody joins in and you glance over at him in confusion. “You live here, with Bucky. Until you can convince him to give up his ways and repent or you get sent back.”

“Wait, so you’re Bucky?” You ask looking over at James.

“Yea. That’s all you took from that?”

“What the hell kinda name is Bucky?” He folds his arms across his chest and levels you with a glare.

“It’s a nickname. Are you just gonna gloss over the fact that you’re pretty much stuck here for a while?”

“No, I was getting there.” You’re not going to be here much longer, at least that’s not your plan. You can do this. “How do you get Bucky from James? That makes no sense.”

“It’s my middle name.”

“Your middle name is Bucky?”

“No, it’s Buchanan.”

“Wow.” You draw its the ‘o’ sarcastically. “Takes a whole lot to get there doesn’t it?” He just rolls his eyes at you while Tony, Pepper, Rhody and Happy all watch your banter.

“She’s gonna be fun.” Tony snickers and James-Bucky, throws a glass at him which Tony snags out of thin air.

“Oh yea, she’s gonna be a real fuckin’ peach.” Bucky grumbles causing his friends to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

You end up falling asleep on Bucky’s couch that night. One minute you’re watching all the chaos the next minute morning light is streaming in on your face and there’s a soft blanket draped across your body. The bathroom door is open and there’s a folded towel sitting on the counter, a surprisingly kind gesture from the demon who seems to want nothing more than for you to go away.

You take a quick shower then find your white dress has vanished and been replaced with a new outfit. That’s handy. You tug them on and then head out into the living room. Bucky is leaning against the counter, coffee cup in his hands. You pour a cup for yourself, then add so much milk and sugar that Bucky’s eyebrows are practically to his hairline.

“Want a little more sugar Snow?”

“I’m good.” You act like you’ve missed his snark and he rolls his eyes. “Thanks for the blanket last night.”

“Don’t thank me it was Rhodes, who by the way, threatened to rip my wings off himself if I hurt you in any way.” You hum, a small smile on your face. “You think that’s funny?”

“No, just very big brother of him. Usually the only one that gets that defensive is Steve.”

“Why do I know that name?”

“He and Sam are practically best friends.” You say stretching your wings out, they’re about a foot longer than your arms on either side of your body. You arch your back and let out a little groan as you attempt to relieve some of the tension in your muscles. You sigh and glance over at Bucky only to find him staring at your still outstretched wings. You’re suddenly very aware of the way his blue eyes trail along the curve of your wing. You turn away from him and fold the blanket that had been draped across you.

“I have a new mission.”

“Is that what you call your murders?” You ask not looking at him. You hear him growl from behind you but still don’t turn around.

“They deserve it.”

“You don’t get to make that decision.” You say quietly as you turn to face him.

“Actually I do.” He growls, his wings spreading in irritation.

They’re actually quite beautiful. Their onyx black absorbs the light, this makes his blue eyes stand out so much more than any you’ve seen before. His wings are pretty much flawless, despite their color, large and powerful.

“No James, you don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t be stuck down here.”

“Who says I’m stuck?” He challenges.

“You don’t want to go to paradise?” You argue back, you stare at one another, seemingly at an impasse.

“You can either come with or stay here. If you stay you stay in this apartment. I don’t want you wandering.” He puts his coffee cup in the sink then and drops onto the couch to pull his boots on.

“Are you going to kill someone?”

“If the opportunity presents itself.”

“Then I’m staying here.” You say folding your arms across your chest.

“Fine. Lock the door and don’t answer it, only people I trust can get in.”

“Are you always so bossy?” You grumble he shoots you a look.

“Only when I don’t want to have to come save someone from another demon who isn’t quite as tame as I am. I mean, you do wanna keep those wings right?” The thought of another demon taking your wings causes a shudder to run up your spine. Your eyes meet his and he gives you a little smirk, “Yea, that’s what I thought.”

“Would you want someone to lock you up and take your wings?” You challenge, he doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to.

He shoves his knife into his boot then stalks over to the door. When he pulls it open you’re surprised to see another man standing outside the door.

“Barnes. I got the payment, only another 300 to go.” He says with a smirk. His dark hair is buzzed short and he’s got terrible burns across his face. He gives you a sick feeling in your stomach, your wings subconsciously tighten into your body. The slight movement draws the new man’s attention. “Well, well.” He says his cold eyes staring at you. “Who’s this?”

“My guardian apparently.” Bucky says, keeping a firm grip on the edge of the door. His fingers are turning white with the tension, you act like you don’t notice.

“Very nice.” He gives you what you think is his attempt at a charming smile, “Hello Sweetheart. Pretty wings you’ve got there.” You clench your jaw and don’t say anything. “Move Barnes. I want a closer look.” When Bucky doesn’t move the man sighs, “Don’t make me move you Soldier.” He threatens lowly. To your horror Bucky moves aside and the man comes in. He comes over and reaches out to touch your right wing.

“Don’t touch me.” You sneer, taking a step back.

“Feisty.” He chuckles. “You’re gonna wanna be careful Sweetheart. I run this place.”

“That doesn’t mean you just get to touch me.” You snap, “He doesn’t even get to touch my wings and I actually know him.”

“Just one little touch.” He says reaching out toward you.

“No.” You take a step back and look to Bucky for help. Bucky circles the stranger and slips between the two of you just as Rhody walks into the doorway.

“Rumlow!” Rhody snarls. “You’re not gonna wanna do that.”

“You gonna stop me?” Rumlow asks, never taking his eyes from you. “I’d like to see that.”

“She’s friends with the Captain. One word from her and he’d be down here kicking your ass again.” Rhody says stalking over and shoving you gently further back spreading his wings to block you from Rumlow’s predatory gaze.

“Hmm. I wouldn’t mind a rematch with him, just maybe not today, I’ve got better things to do.” With that he turns and swaggers his way out of Bucky’s apartment. Rhody follows him to shut the door and you drop your head to the space between Bucky’s wings. He stiffens for a second but has relaxed by the time Rhody shuts the door.

He turns on Bucky then and with a snarl he leaps on him knocking the demon away from you and off of his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

“I warned you what would happen!” Rhody snarls from his position on top of Bucky. Bucky doesn’t move, doesn’t try to fight him off.

“James Rhodes stop it!” You cry shoving him off of Bucky. He tumbles to the side, surprise covering his face as he looks up at you.

“Excuse me?” Rhody asks as both men look up at you. Rhody looks pissed and Bucky looks, almost sad.

“I think Bucky and I need to talk. In private.” You heard what Rumlow had said, that Bucky owes him 300 more souls. Your mind is spinning. Why in the world would Bucky owe him souls? Is it normal for demons to owe souls to one another? Why didn’t he have wings? When did Rumlow fight Steve?

“I warned him what would happen if he let you get hurt.” Rhody growls and you shake your head.

“I didn’t get hurt.” You point out as the two men climb to their feet. Rhody still defensive and Bucky looking defeated.

“I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with here.” Rhody says lowly moving toward you and taking your arm.

“Then Bucky can tell me.” You tell him, gently pulling your arm from his.

“I don’t trust him.” Rhody says, just so you can hear him.

“I do.” You respond calmly before guiding him to the door.

“You saw what he did to Sam right?”

“You and I both know Sam can be a pain in the ass on a good day.” You counter, “I’ll call for Steve if I need help.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He glares over his shoulder at Bucky then gives you a nod and heads out the door. As soon as you shut it behind him you turn on Bucky.

“Alright James Buchanan Barnes. You have some explaining to do. What did he mean by 300 more souls left? What were you thinking letting him in here? Where the hell were his wings?”

“It’s none of your business.” He growls, now that it’s the two of you he’s gained his sharp, angry edges again. You’re almost convinced that it’s a show.

“I’m pretty sure it is.” You fold your arms across your chest. He’s being such a pain in the ass.

“No. It’s not. You’re just some fuckin’ pure little fuckin’ angel. How could anything in this filth covered sinner’s den be any of your goddamn business?” He roars turning on you. He backs you against the wall and gets so close that you can see the different shades of blue in his eyes. “Call for your protector sweetheart cuz I’m sure as fuck not him.”

“I don’t believe you.” He moved in front of you, he got between you and Rumlow. He may have let Rumlow in but you don’t believe for a second that he would’ve let you get hurt. “Who's Rumlow?”

“He’s that asshole you just met.”

“Yea, I got that smartass, but why is he such a big deal?” You snark back.

“He’s one of the Forbidden.” You can feel yourself pale, the Forbidden are demons that are so bad, so full of evil, that they’ve been deemed unredeemable.

“I thought they were a myth.” You whisper and Bucky laughs humorlessly. “Is that why he doesn’t have wings?”

“That’s because of your buddy Steve.” Bucky explains, “That’s why Rhody threatened Rumlow with your protector.”

“Steve isn’t my protector. You are.” You argue, why can’t he see that you trust him? Not that you can explain why you trust him, you just do.

“No. I’m a demon, call him and go home.” He snaps.

“No! I’m not giving up on you.”

“I’m not worth saving!” He roars, “Call for Steve!”

“No!”

“Call him!”

“No!” Neither of you have moved from where he’s got you pressed against the wall, your heart is slamming against your chest, but not from fear. “I trust you!” You cry and he slams a fist against the wall.

“I can’t protect you against Rumlow! He’ll keep her instead!” His eyes are wide and desperate.

“Who?” You ask softly, he drops his head and groans quietly closing his eyes. “Who James?” You repeat cupping his face in your hands you lift his chin until he’s looking in your eyes.

“My sister Rebecca. That’s why I owe him souls. She was a child who made a deal with him to save me. If I pay back her soul debit then he’ll let her go, but now if he wants you, I can’t protect you.”

“Okay then we save her too.” He looks confused, “Steve. I need help.”


	6. Chapter 6

The boom is so loud it shakes the walls. You let out a terrified squeak and Bucky instinctively pulls you to him, wrapping his wings around the pair of you. You’re thankful he did when the flash happens. It’s so bright you see it through the darkness of Bucky’s wings.

“Doll?”

“Steve?” You wiggle out of Bucky’s embrace and launch yourself at Steve. He wraps you in a tight hug, your feet off of the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly.

“I’m fine. But I need your help.” He lets you go but keeps an arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“Is this your demon?”

“Yea, Steve meet James. James this is Steve.” The two men face each other, both staring at the other like they’re trying to place the face in front of them. You look from one man back to the other waiting for some sort of reaction when there’s a bang on the door. All three of you freeze, before both men move in front of you blocking from the door.

“What?” Bucky calls through the door and to your relief it’s not Rumlow.

“What the fuck was that?” Who you think is Tony calls back and Bucky yanks open the door. Tony’s eyes go wide as they take in Steve standing in the middle of the room. “What did you do?” The horror is obvious in his voice.

“Nothing! This was all Snow.” Bucky growls, “Either get in here or go away.” Tony tentatively enters the room and Bucky closes the door behind him. He’s a bit shorter than Steve and he gives the Warrior a wide berth.

“Never seen a Warrior in person before.” He says looking at Steve, “You’re not that scary.”

“I’m also not armed.” Steve says folding his arms over his chest. “Doll why’d you call me?”

“James?” You ask, seeing if he wanted to tell Steve himself or if he wants you to do it. He nods so you continue, “We need your help. Another demon has James’ sister Rebecca and is making him pay back a debit to save her. I want to save her so that he doesn’t have to kill anymore.”

“Sweetheart.” Steve says gently.

“If you won’t help I’ll do it myself.” You tell him with a scowl.

“Like hell you will.” Bucky argues back, “You’re going home with him today.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“Who’s got her? Rebecca.” Steve interrupts your and Bucky’s fight, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. You bite the side of your cheek, not wanting to admit who has her. “Doll, who is it?”

“Rumlow.” Bucky says before you have a chance to and Steve sighs heavily.

“Really? Why’d your sister go to him?”

“To save me. She didn’t know any better.” Bucky says before Steve can judge his sister for her choices. “Now do you see why Snow White here needs to go home with you? I can’t keep her safe.”

“You want to keep her safe?” Steve seems surprised. Bucky doesn’t respond, just shrugs. “You didn’t seem to feel so protective over Sam.”

“Sam’s an asshole.”

“Hey!” Steve snarls and you place a gentle hand on his forearm.

“Alright boys focus.” You say bringing their attention to you. “We need to save Rebecca.”

“Doll your job is to save James, not his sister.” Steve tells you his arms folding across his chest.

“But if I save his sister I can save him.” You point out, “Please Steve.”

“Will you accept the help?” Steve asks Bucky.

“I trust you. And it’s Bucky, only she gets to call me James.” Bucky replies and Steve’s eyes go wide. “What?”

“I know you.” Bucky gives him a look that practically screams ‘duh’. Steve shakes his head, “I mean from before. When we were human.” You stare at the two men, if Steve knew Bucky than so did you because you knew Steve.

“What makes you say that?”

“Gut feeling. And the fact that the name Bucky rings a bell.” He pauses and furrows his brow, “Bucky. Bucky. Why do I know that name? You weren’t a Nazi were you?”

“Hell no. I’m a demon not a piece of shit.” Steve lets out a surprised snort, “I fought with the Americans. The 107th, then a smaller force called the Howlers or the Howlies or something like that. I can’t remember.” Your eyes meet Steve’s and you know that he’s just as surprised as you are.

“If you fought with the Howlies then we knew one another for sure. I led them.” Steve reaches a hand out to Bucky, “I’ll help you. We were brothers in battle before.” Bucky shakes his hand and there’s a small burst of light where they’re connected.

“What the hell?” Tony whispers and you nod your head agreeing with him.

“Steve.” Bucky says, his voice sounding strained, “I remember everything.” The two of them stare at on another then Steve starts to laugh softly. Bucky joins him a few seconds later in Steve’s weird nervous laughter.

“Me too. Oh god, Buck I’m sorry I didn’t remember before. I could’ve helped so long ago.”

“It’s okay. We’re a team again, no way Rumlow stands a chance.” Bucky says giving Steve a tight hug, thumping him on his back.

“Do you remember her?” Steve asks after they separate and Bucky nods his head. Once again you find yourself looking between the two men in confusion. “She doesn’t remember you yet.” Bucky’s bright eyes meet your confused ones and there’s something there that you recognize but you’re just, not sure why.

“Doll, I’m gonna help you remember okay?” Bucky says softly making his way toward you. He gently brushes your hair out of your face as he looks down at you. He’s got a tender look on his face as his big hands cup your face then his mouth descends on yours and he’s kissing you like it’s all he wanted to do since he met you.

You melt into the kiss, clinging to his wrists as his mouth moves against yours. You gasp and yank away as the memories begin to flood back.


	7. Chapter 7

You remember everything. From even before you met him, your childhood in New York, the Nazi occupation, meeting Bucky, marrying him and fighting alongside him and Steve. You remember how the two of you met.

You’d met Peggy when you’d been on assignment, working with the Maquis and fighting against the Nazis any way that you could. It wasn’t ideal, and it wasn’t the easiest thing but it was important to you.

You remember meeting Bucky, dark hair cropped short, blue eyes bright, up in a snipers nest taking out a piece of Nazi scum that you hadn’t seen. It took you a second to figure out where the shot had come from but when you did you weren’t sure you hadn’t died he was so handsome.

His eyes meet yours and he throws you a wink, then lines up another shot. You and the rest of the Maquis surge forward with a cheer cutting down Nazis as you go.

Battle is hot, loud, and intense. You’re sweating as you shoot down the enemy, a bullet grazes your arm drawing a hiss from your lips. Before you know what’s going on a man in a crazy red, white and blue outfit comes charging through the space, with a handgun and a shield and is taking out Nazis with ease. Your sniper friend still taking out Nazis as the star spangled man makes his way through the lines.

“Qui sont ces gars?” (Who are these guys?) One of the girls calls over to you.

“Je ne sais pas! Je pense qu'ils pourraient être Américains. Peut-être le 107ème.” (I don’t know! I think it might be the Americans. Maybe the 107th.) Peggy has told you the 107th would be in your area, along with another group, the 123rd. But the 107th is supposed to be a smaller group and this is a small group, maybe 10 men.

“Honnêtement? Les Américains? Ici?” (Honestly? Americans? Here?)

“Oui! Peggy m'a dit qu'il y avait deux groupes ici et le 107ème est l'un d'eux.” (Yes! Peggy told me there were two groups over here and the 107th is one of them.) You can’t help but laugh at the look on her face, this would be the first group of Americans you’d fought alongside in the war. With a nod in her direction you throw yourself back into the battle.

You lose two of your Maquis in the fight, a risk you’re all making every time you head out into battle. But once the fighting is over the two groups come together and one of the men speaks rapid French. Too fast for you to follow. Your blue-eyed stranger can’t seem to stop staring at you, and you at him. He leans over to one of the other men who mutters something into his ear and he nods then makes his way toward you.

“Bonjour, je m’apple James.” (Hello, my name is James.)

“Bonjour James, merci pour l’aide.” (Hello James, thank you for the help.)

“Uh, Sorry darlin, I’m kinda out of French for you. Do you speak English?”

“Pretty well actually.” You say with a grin, his stunned look causes you to break out into giggles. “I’m American.”

“Good to know.” One side of his mouth raises and you can’t help the smile that crosses your face. “You didn’t tell me your name Sweetheart.” He says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“We call her Captain America.” One of the girl’s teases you and you roll your eyes with a scoff. You tell James your name and he repeats it softly, goosebumps raising on your arms.

“So what exactly was your plan here?” He asks as your combined group starts their trek through the woods.

“To keep them from the village, they’re about 2 miles south of us now and rumor has it that there are several families hiding in the area.” You tell him climbing over a downed tree, he has the curtesy to not treat you like some breakable object but he still offers you a hand to help you down. “Thanks. Now granted these are rumors but at the same time we don’t want to just let the Nazis go after more innocent people.”

“That’s a good thing to be focused on. How did you end up over here?”

“Probably the same way you did.”

“No offense Sweetheart but I highly doubt that.”

“Alright, so I was going to school at Oxford and when war broke out my roommate Peggy and I jumped on the chance to work for the allies.”

He nods in understanding and the next few days he and then rest of the 107th stayed with your Maquis. When it was time to go your separate ways James gave you his address,

“Look me up when you’re stateside Sweetheart.” He said into your ear and you did. When he asked you to marry him he did it in French whispering “Épouse-moi?” (Marry me?)

“Oui.” (Yes.) You’d whispered back, happy tears in your eyes. You’d lived a long, loved life with him, raising a beautiful family.

“James.” You breathe and he smiles broadly down at you, sliding the hair out of your face.

“Épouse-moi?”

“I’m so glad I said yes the first time.” You tell him your fingers gliding along his chest.

“Me too Sweetheart.”

“Alright lovebirds. We’ve got planning to do.” Steve interrupts.

“He always was a buzz kill wasn’t he?” You ask Bucky, with an arched brow. Bucky laughs, pulling you tightly to him.

“You’re not wrong, but neither is he.” Steve looks triumphantly over at you.

“Where’s Peg when I need her?”

“Still on mission somewhere in California I think.” Steve says absently, “I have the beginnings of a plan but you’re not going to like it.”

“Tell me.” Bucky says apprehensively.

“Well, were gonna need Sam.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re kidding right?” Bucky groans dropping his head back.

“Not even sort of.” Steve says, folding his aarms across his chest. “What happened between you two?”

“I don’t wanna get into it.” Bucky says his wings ruffling in irritation.

“Hey.” You soothe resting a hand on his chest, “I know you and Sam had your issues but this is bigger than whatever they were. Think about Becca.”

“I know Doll. He just,” his wings ruffle again. “He just gets under my skin.”

“I understand but this is for Becca.”

“And this time I’m gonna kill Rumlow.” Steve growls. You look over at him in surprise.

“I’m sorry you’re going to what?” You ask, not quite believing what you’ve heard.

“I’m going to kill him. That is my job after all.” You stare at him, the shock evident on your face.

“What was it that you thought he did Sweetheart?” Bucky asks.

“I don’t know! But how exactly do you kill someone that’s already dead?”

“The same way you do when they’re alive. The sword I carry isn’t just for show.”

“Can he kill you?”

“He won’t.”

“That isn’t what I asked.”

“Yea Sweetheart, he can.” Bucky confirms, “So can you, which is why you’re staying here.” His arm tightens slightly around your waist.

“Like hell I am.” You argue, “If you two are going so am I.”

“Do you know how to handle a blade?” Bucky asks, knowing you don’t.

“No, but Clint uses a bow and arrows and you know I’m an excellent shot.” The two men share a glance.

“I don’t like it.” Bucky says shaking his head.

“You don’t have to but let’s be real, the safest place for me to be is with you.” Once again they share a glance and you suddenly remember how irritatingly in sync they are. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Fine.” Bucky growls. “You can come but you have to promise you’ll stay out of the way and shoot only.”

“Deal.” You agree.

“I’ll go get her outfitted with some armor, get Sam and come back. You should see if your friends down here can be counted on to join us. Rumlow doesn’t have many friends but he does have many who fear him enough to go to battle for him.”

“Can we get more help?” You ask Steve, thinking of some of his warrior friends.

“We’re not starting a war Doll. This is a rescue mission, smaller is better.”

“I think Nat and Clint would want to help, just in case.” You argue,

“I don’t think that’s a bad idea Steve.” Bucky says before turning to the other demon in the room. “Tony, can I count on you and Pepper?”

“Hell yea. Rumlow’s a fucking piece of shit. Pepper hates him almost as much as I do and I’m sure Happy and Rhody are in.”

“Yea, Rhody hates him. Got in his face earlier.” Bucky agrees.

“Alright, meet back here at noon.” Steve says gently pulling you away from Bucky, “Don’t worry,” Steve says when he sees the concerned glance Bucky sends you, “I’ve been protecting her for years now. I don’t plan on stopping any time soon.” You quickly press a kiss to Bucky’s lips then stepping next to Steve he wraps an arm around your waist.

“Coulson! Bring us home!” He calls and you’re enveloped in a bright, warm light. Bucky’s blue eyes are the last thing you see.


	9. Chapter 9

The next time you can see the space around you you’re back with Steve in Phil Coulson’s Office.

“You called? Why?” Coulson asks sounding concerned.

“We need battle gear. Well, she does. I already have some of my own.” Steve tells him crossing to the door. He grabs one of the page angels from the hallway and says something to them but Coulson is leading you away from the door and to another one.

“Right this way.” He leads you through the door and you’re stunned by what you see. There has to be endless amounts of weapons here, no guns though. “So what exactly are you looking for?”

“Whatever a warrior would need.” You tell him and with a small nod he moves away pulling weapons off of shelves as he goes.

“I’m assuming you need armor too.”

“You’re correct.” You affirm as Steve walks into the room.

“No sword. She’s a bow and arrow fighter.”

“She should have some sort of blade.” Coulson argues.

“A dagger then.”

“Great. So I’m gonna be the idiot who brought a knife to a sword fight.” You gripe and Steve glares over at you.

“You could just stay here.” He offers and you scowl over at him.

“You know the deal, where he goes, I go.”

“I hate that deal.”

“Well good thing I didn’t marry you then huh?” There’s a clatter as Coulson drops the armor he’s carrying.

“You married the demon!” He asks, his mouth ajar, “You’re only supposed to save him and bring him back here. Not tie yourself to him for eternity.”

“I was already married to him.” You explain, “When we were human.”

“Oh, well congratulations on finding him again.” He looks sad for a moment before quickly changing the subject, “I think these’ll fit you.”

He and Steve walk you through dressing in the battle gear. For metal they’re surprisingly light weight and after a few minor adjustments it fits like a glove. Sam comes into the armory, he’s already in battle gear and he’s carrying Steve’s.

“We finally gonna go kick Barnes’ ass?” He asks and you scowl up at him.

“You will not touch him in violence again Samuel Wilson.” You sneer.

“Wait, what? You’re defending him? It’s cuz he’s so handsome isn’t it?” He rolls his eyes when he says Bucky is handsome.

“Of course I’m defending him. He is my husband after all.” You inform him with a smirk and Sam has pretty much the same reaction as Coulson, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open in shock. “I’ll be sure to tell him you think he’s handsome.” You tease before turning away from him. You don’t want Sam to see the smile on your face.

“Aw man! Come on don’t do that! I’ll never hear the end of it from the bastard.”

“Language Samuel.” You chide, now you know he can hear your teasing tone so you give up the pretense and turn back toward him.

“Are you really married to him?” He asks and you nod. “Fine. I’ll help but only for you.”

“Thank you Sam.” You give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“But your husband is an ass.”

“Sam!”

“Enough you two.” Steve chastises you both and you shoot one more scowl over at Sam. “We need to go. Clint and Nat are on alert in case we need them.”

“Sam, promise you’ll play nice?” You ask him, moving toward the elevator.

“Only if he does.”

“I’ll talk to him but you’re the angel here.” You tell him feeling like a babysitter for the two men. The three of you step into the elevator and you take a deep breath as the doors slide closed.

Here you go.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky is pacing when the door opens. It feels like centuries since you’ve last seen him and he looks like he hasn’t relaxed since you and Steve left.

He and Sam eye one another up but neither of the men say anything, much to your relief.

“So, Steve you said you had a plan.” Bucky asks looping an arm around you and you lean into him.

“Yea, it’s not a great one but we have the element of surprise on our hands. I was thinking of offering up one of us as bait-“

“No.” Bucky cuts him off and you look up at him in surprise. “I know what you’re suggesting and no.”

“Buck, it might be the only way.”

“You know how I feel about having her there, let alone putting her anywhere near him. We agreed she’d stay away from all of this. Away from him.” Bucky says angrily, his grip on you tightening. Steve wants to use you as bait?

“I think we should do it.” You say quietly, not looking at any of the three men in front of you.

“No. Doll, this is not up for discussion. No. No!” Bucky cries, a hand on each shoulder he shakes you each time he says no.

“James, we need to get Rebecca back and you know that Rumlow will take the bait. The second you have Becca I’ll get out.” You assure him, a gentle hand

“No.” His voice cracks slightly and Sam is staring at him, mouth slightly ajar.

“Steve.” Sam says softly, “If he feels this strongly I say we come up with a different plan.” All three of you stare at him in surprise. “What? It’s clear he loves her and Rumlow’s a piece of shit. I say we don’t risk it.”

“Then how do we get Becca out without causing a scene?” Steve asks, his arms folding across his chest.

“We don’t.” Sam says simply. “We just make sure the scene he’s paying attention to is the one we want him to. We may need Clint and Nat in on this one. And your demon friends and their angels too.”

“You have a plan don’t you?”

“I do.” Sam says leaning back against the wall. “Everybody knows we don’t exactly get along. So I’ll be the bait for this jackass and we can keep the Mrs. safe. Steve you’ll go in and get Rebecca alone, Nat and Clint can be your back up just in case. We can send in Pepper too, she’s been down there before.”

“Pepper has?”

“Yea. Rumlow thought it’d be a good way to keep Stark in check, make sure he didn’t get any ideas about being as powerful as he was when he was human as a demon.”

“Poor Pepper. Will she be okay to go back in?” You ask, you had no idea she’d been basically tortured by Rumlow, but now Tony’s hatred for the monster makes sense.

"We'll have to ask her but she's tough and I'd be surprised if she wasn't willing to go in." Bucky says softly.

“What do I do?” You ask, Sam’s plan sounds like a good one.

“Stay out of sight unless we need you. Those wings are gonna stand out like a light in the darkness.” He tells you and you know he’s right. Your pure white wings won’t make for easy camouflage.

“Why now?” Bucky asks, “Why are you willing to help me now?”

“Because, your wings aren’t pure black anymore. They’re lighter and I know she’s the reason why.” You all stare at Bucky’s wings, and although you can’t see any lightening you believe Sam, he hates Bucky so why would he lie?

“Thank you.” Bucky says softly before reaching a hand out to Sam. “I, I really appreciate that you’re willing to help Rebecca.”

“I wish you would’ve told me.” Sam says shaking Bucky’s hand.

“I didn’t even mean to tell her.” Bucky admits, “It just kind of, slipped out.” You weave your fingers through his and give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“We should go.” You say softly.

“We’ll give you a minute and go get Pepper and Tony.” Steve says guiding Sam out the door with a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Bucky mumbles waiting for the door to close he looks down at you and you know what he’s going to ask.

“Not a chance Barnes.”

“Sweetheart please. It’s not going to be safe.” His hands gently cup your face as you hold tightly to his waist.

“When has War ever been safe?”

“This isn’t your war to fight.”

“Any battle you fight is one I fight. You know this.” You tell him, one hand sliding up to run through his hair.

“I do, I was just hoping you might change your mind. This isn’t like last time.”

“Sure feels a lot like last time.” He hums in agreement, “Besides, you know you like it when I have your back.”

“I just worry.”

“You always have. I’d be more concerned if you weren’t worried.”

“I love you my Angel.”

“And I love you James.” He kisses you then, fiercely, like he’s terrified this might actually be the last time he does so. When he pulls away you have to remind yourself to breathe, the shaky breath you take makes him smile.

“Let’s go kill this fucker once and for all.” Bucky says and you nod following him out of the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Rhody and Happy are all waiting for you in the hallway.

“Nat, Clint you ready?” Steve asks and receives to small flashes of light in response, they’re watching and they’re prepared. You check the string of your bow one last time, the arrows you’d been assured would refill should you use them all.

“We’ve already laid out the plan for them.” Sam tells you as you make your way to his side.

“Pepper you’re going to be okay?” You ask looking at the redhead, the concern evident on your face.

“I’ve been wanting some revenge for a while. This seems like a pretty good way to do it.” She says fiercely, but you see the flicker of fear.

“Steve will protect you.” You promise.

“He better.” Tony warns glaring at the warrior, “Or he’s gonna have another pissed demon to deal with.”

“I told you Stark. I’ve got her.” Steve promises, his blue eyes meeting Tony’s brown ones.

“Let’s go. Before we lose the element of surprise.” Rhody says and your party makes its way to the elevator. You’re not surprised when Bucky hits the button for the bottom floor but you are when Sam pricks his finger and offers up some of his blood to the door.

“What was that for?” You ask.

“Two things, he can’t come in here anymore so if things go wrong you get your pretty ass back in this elevator and he demands a blood sacrifice to get to his home.” You wrinkle your nose.

“That’s kinda sick.”

“That’s Rumlow Doll.” Steve says tightly. He and Bucky are on your left and right both men just slightly ahead of you. You gently take Bucky’s hand and he glances down at you. You can see the worry on his face.

“We’ve faced battles before, we’ll be okay.”

“I can’t lose you.” He whispers, everyone in the elevator has the tact to pretend like they didn’t hear the way his voice cracked.

“I’ll be safe as long as you do your best to come back to me.” He nods then presses a kiss to your lips.

The door slides open and your group moves wordlessly out and into the space. It’s dark, and cold, you cling to James’ hand until you can’t anymore. You and Rhody go to the left and up, Steve must trust him since guarding you is one of his more important tasks, not that you need it. But the two most important men in your life will always do what they can to help you.

You can see the whole space laid out before you. You can see Sam and Bucky, Bucky shoving Sam forward as if he’s bringing him to offer to Rumlow in exchange for Rebecca. They start their fight and Rumlow comes out of the building you have to assume is his home. From your vantage point you can even see Pepper and Steve slip into the building. It feels like they’re gone forever but really it’s only a few minutes, Sam and Bucky continue the fight. They appear evenly matched, and Rumlow appears to be getting bored. He says something to Bucky and from beside you Rhody mumbles.

“Uh oh.” Rumlow turns and sees Steve, Pepper and Rebecca making their way out of the window. He lets out a roar of rage that you can hear from your vantage point and both you and Rhody get ready for action. You set an arrow on the bowstring in case Rumlow calls for reinforcements. Sure enough a second later you hear him roar.

“To me!”

Rhody shoves you to the ground and covers you with his body as demons come flooding into the space.

“Wait! Just wait.” He hisses into your ear and you stop trying to get up. The demons stop flying over you and Rhody lets you up, then starts firing arrows into the fray. Steve and Rumlow are fighting through the masses to get to one another. Pepper and Happy are pulling Rebecca away from the chaos and Steve has apparently called for Natasha and Clint since you can see another set of lighter wings battling through the mass.

You’re firing arrows like a mad woman, and now instead of the cold bothering you it’s hot.

Hot as hell.

You’re continuously checking on Bucky who, of course, has chased down Rumlow and is fighting him instead of Steve.

A second blade appears in Rumlow’s hand and before Bucky can do anything to stop it Rumlow plunges it into his side.

No.

No.

James crumbles to the ground and you’re pretty sure you’re not breathing anymore.

No.

The horror and rage surges through you and you let out an inhuman wail, Rumlow looks up and the smirk leaves his face as a bright light surrounds you.

The light keeps emitting out from you, you can’t see anything around you but you can hear some of the demons yelling. You’re not able to stop the light but you don’t really want to.

It feels good to let the light out and when it fades a few moments later you’re confused, the demons are gone. The world spins and fogs over and you crumple to the ground, the last thing you can do is whisper, “James.”


	12. Chapter 12

You blink your eyes open what feels like only seconds later. A young woman is staring down at you and you recognize her as a healer.

“James. Where’s James?” You demand grasping her wrist.

“With Fury and Captain Rogers.”

“He’s okay?”

“He is.” She assures you, “You’re fine too. Just exhausted was all. You expelled a lot of energy.”

“I need to see him.” You need to be sure that he’s okay, even if the healer promises you, need to see him for yourself.

“He and Captain Rogers should be back any minute.” You climb off of the bed you’re laying on and see that you’re once again wearing the traditional long white dress instead of the battle armor you’d been wearing before. “Where are you going?”

“To find James.” You tell her brushing past her and into the hallway. You spot him almost instantly, his wings stand out, dark against the sea of light. “James.” You whisper, more a breath than an actual word. He hears you and just seconds later he’s got you crushed against him.

“Oh thank god.” His voice is rough, “You’re awake. They didn’t know how long it’d be until you woke up.”

“How long?”

“Sweetheart you were unconscious for almost a week.”

“What!” You gape up at him, no wonder he looks exhausted. “But, I don’t even know what happened.”

“Come on, let’s go back to our place. Steve can come explain what I can’t. Then we’ll go see Becca.”

“Our place? Is Becca okay? What about Rumlow?”

“I’ll answer everything when we get there Sweetheart.” He promises taking your hand in his.

Bucky leads you to a new apartment but when the door opens you see all of your things are there.

“They moved us here since there’s two of us now.” He explains when he sees your confused expression.

“They-us- you get to stay?”

“I do.”

“But-but your wings? I thought…”

“I know, me too. But when your wife destroys one of the worst Forbidden and almost every other demon in sight they’re a bit more willing to bed the rules.”

“I did what?”

“I don’t really know what it’s called, Steve had a name for it, but basically when you saw him stab me you emitted some magic light and make them all die.”

“Um, what?”

“I don’t really remember too much of what happened since I was bleeding out but Steve should be here soon and he can explain it.”

“And Becca?”

“She’s going to be with the Healers for a while.”

“But she’s going to be okay?”

“They think so. He did some psychological damage but she seemed happy that she was safe and okay. She remembered me, so that was good.”

“Can we see her?”

“I think so.” There’s a soft tap on the door and then it creaks open. Steve and Sam are standing there small smiles on their faces.

“Hi Doll. How you feeling?” Steve asks.

“I’m good. Please come in, I need to know what happened.”

“So, it’s called a cleansing. Basically, someone with pure white wings is considered so pure that you’re given special power. I’ve never seen it because usually pure white wings don’t come down and fight demons. A cleansing destroys every demon in the area unless they’re protected. Cleansing usually happens when a pure angel feels an emotion extremely strongly. So your despair and horror at seeing Buck get hurt.”

“Who protected Tony, Pepper and Bucky?”

“Nat covered Tony, Happy got Pepper. I got to Becca in time and Sam covered Bucky.” Your mouth drops open in surprise when you look over at Sam. He looks embarrassed.

“You saved him?”

“Yea.” Sam says rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

“Thank you.” You tell him giving him a tight hug. “So Rumlow is gone?”

“He’s gone for good.” Steve confirms.

“And Bucky gets to stay here?”

“Forever. Yea. Tony and Pepper were offered redemption too.” Steve confirms.

“Did they take it?” You ask.

“I don’t know. Fury was going to talk to them when we got Buck’s message that you were awake.” Steve says with a glance at Sam who shrugs.

“I can’t thank either of you enough. You put your lives on the line for us and you didn’t need to.” You tell them wrapping an arm around Bucky’s and hugging it tightly to your body.

“It’s what you do for family.” Sam says with another shrug and you’ve got to stop yourself from crying with happiness at the simple statement.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to go back to being a counter after this.” You muse lightly, but Bucky sees right through your plot.

“No way Sweetheart. I can’t take the stress of having you in fights all the time.” Bucky says firmly.

“What are you going to do while you’re up here?”

“Fury’s assigned me to Steve’s team.”

“Oh, so you get to be a Warrior but I don’t? That’s so not the deal!” You argue causing Sam and Steve to laugh softly.

“We told you this was how she’d react.” Steve says with a smile. Bucky scowls at him before returning his gaze to you.

“We’ll talk about it okay?”

“Deal.” You agree before snuggling into his side.

“I’m glad you’re alright doll.” Steve says with a grin, “But Peg is back soon and it’s been a long time since I’ve seen her so I wanna date night.”

“And I don’t wanna be stuck here with you two lovebirds.” You roll your eyes at Sam but you’re not going to lie, some alone time with Bucky would be really nice. The two leave and Bucky lets out a soft sigh.

“I’ve missed you.” He says quietly, resting his forehead on yours.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” You tell him, sliding the edge of his dark wing through your fingers. They’re a deep grey now, not the black you’re accustomed to.

“It’s alright, I’m just glad you’re okay.” He kisses you then, his lips are gentle against yours. He kisses you slowly, lazily, like he’s got the rest of eternity to kiss you. Which he does.

All of eternity.


End file.
